


You're My Golden Star

by stilinskiloveslydia, Stydiot



Series: Stydia Prom Headcanons [1]
Category: Stydia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Prom, Teen Wolf, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydiot/pseuds/Stydiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia at prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Golden Star

Stiles’s cheeks hurt from smiling. Like _physically_ ached. He was beginning to regret his insistence upon formal prom pictures. Sure, he had been picturing himself taking cliche pictures with a beautifully done up Lydia since he was like fifteen, but was it really worth it? Lydia leaned back against him and laughed as her mother snapped a few shots, her hair tickling his nose and her small hands clutching at his wrists. Yeah, it was worth it he thought as he smiled for Melissa. His arms tightened around his girlfriend, the light pink chiffon of her dress sliding against his tux, a single flower petal falling from her corsage as he moved.

“Careful Stiles” she chided, pulling a fold of a her dress away from the crease of his elbow to save it from being wrinkled, adjusting his gold bow tie with a flick of her wrist.

“Right sorry” he said, loosening his arms slightly as he tossed a lopsided grin to his father who looked more like a blurry outline due to all the flashes.

After a few more poses, Stiles and Lydia were given a reprieve, Scott and Malia took their place. Stiles couldn’t help the smile that danced on his lips as Malia fidgeted and pulled at her dress, looking extremely uncomfortable. Her dress was high necked and hemmed short, some intricate beading on the bodice sparkling against the dark green fabric as the cameras flashed. She pulled at her short curls, and grimaced while Scott laughed at her, tightening his arm around her shoulder. Eventually she gave in, leaning into Scott and smiling, albeit grudgingly, for the cameras.

“How did you convince Malia to wear that dress, Lyds?” Stiles chuckled, casting his gaze down.

“No one can resist the Martin Puppy Dog eyes Stilinski, not even Malia” she stated matter of factly. Stiles smirked and watched as Lydia took a step away from him to check her reflection in her small compact mirror. She could not have looked more different from Malia. Where Malia’s dress was short and structured, Lydia’s was long and flowy, thin straps draped across her shoulders, a small bit of fabric hanging off her shoulders and settling against her bicep. She looked like a greek goddess, especially with her low braided bun, and the small daisies fastened in the strands of strawberry blonde.

After a few more minutes Stiles and Lydia were essentially summoned back into the Coliseum as they were called back for the group photos.

The four friends stood together, Stiles’s arms around Lydia and Scott, Malia’s hand brushed his wrist as she got a better grip on Scott. 

They took what felt like a million pictures just standing there, smiling, when Stiles, being himself, decided to spice it up. He leaned over to Scott to whisper in his ear, he laughed and nodded. 

Soon Stiles was on his side, being supported by the arms of the pack, waggling his eyebrows and posing like Kate Winslet in Titanic.  
This pose prompted the teens to take on even more. Scott and Stiles with Lydia and Malia on their backs, Lydia and Malia with Stiles and Scott on their backs, Charlie’s Angels, the oh so cheesy picture of them all fake growling at the camera, their fingers hooked like claws. 

Soon the sun was settling on the horizon, the sky turning dark, signaling that it was time for them to go to the actual dance. They all piled into the jeep, though Lydia had been pulling for a limo, and drove the two minutes it took them to get to the school. 

They exited, the girls doing so very carefully, and stared at the school, the students all flowing toward the gym doors.

“Ready?” Stiles asked of no one in particular. Lydia’s hand slid into his own, Scott’s hand clapping down on his shoulder.

“Ready” Scott said. With that, the group of four joined the current of their peers, gliding into the gym.

 

The gymnasium was decorated beautifully. Red, and gold streamers dangled from the ceiling that twisted and swayed whenever the door was opened. 

The group had found a table near the dance floor and settled in, waiting for a song to earn their interest. 

A familiar droning ebbed from the speakers, Scott and Stiles met each other’s gaze excitedly as the familiar melody of Gangnam Style rang through the air. They jumped up at the same time, and turned towards their dates as they backed up to the edge of the dancefloor. Lydia hid her face in her hands, crouching down in her seat, trying to make herself smaller. Malia watched with interest as the boys hopped and danced about to the incredibly ridiculous song, showing off their long practiced dance moves.

Laughing and panting, Scott called Malia over. She was hesitant at first, but soon gave in, leaving Lydia alone at the table. Stiles knew she was avoiding eye contact with him, trying not to get roped in, but he wasn’t one to give up when it came to her. 

“Come join us, Lydia.” he sing-songed to her. She looked at her nails, pretending as if she hadn’t heard him. 

“Yeah, Lydia!” Scott and Malia said simultaneously. 

“I’m good over here, thanks.” she called back to them, pursing her lips, still not looking up. Stiles stopped dancing, and made his way back over to her.

“Get off your cute little ass, and dance with us.” he said, leaning on the table, and looking intently at Lydia. Her eyes flicked sideways before she finally looked up at him. She couldn’t hide her smile at the tactic he had used, the same thing he’d said only two years before, though it felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Fine.” She breathed, standing up, and taking his hand. 

 

They danced all night long, never leaving the floor. Before they knew it, it was time for the announcing of the Prom King and Queen. The microphone crackled to life as the announcements started. Everyone waited with bated breath, somehow thinking there was an actual competition. Stiles knew who would win. Scott had saved the school on several occasions, he was the captain of the lacrosse team, there was no other option. 

“Your Beacon Hills High School Prom King of 2013 is...Scott McCall!”

The crowd roared as Scott bounded up the stairs, smiling sheepishly as the principal placed the gaudy golden crown on his gelled hair. The crowd went silent. 

Stiles felt his stomach drop. Of course Lydia would be the prom queen, he had never even entertained the idea of it being anyone else. She had been a shoo in since the first day of their freshman year. It was just the idea of Scott and Lydia together that brought an old memory to the surface; flashes of an angry beta, smeared lip gloss and the feeling of his heart being crushed in the palm of his best friend. Otherwise known as a memory that Stiles had wanted to keep buried for the rest of his life. 

“And your Beacon Hills High School Prom Queen of 2013 is….Lydia Martin!” 

The crowded erupted into applause. Lydia squeezed his hand and bit her lip excitedly, stepping away from him toward the stairs to claim her crown. 

“Uh, Lydia. You sat in something.” Stiles said quickly. This of course was untrue, but he figured making a joke would help him shift his focus from the unwanted memory. Lydia’s eyes went wide, as she grabbed at her dress to find what he was talking about.

“Where is it? What does it look like? Is it noticeable?” she whispered frantically, the questions like bullets being fired from a gun. 

“I think it might have been a pile of sugar,” Stiles started, trying to hold back a laugh. “because you’ve got a sweet ass.” he finished. 

Lydia stared at him, her look like a dagger, as she muttered a quiet “you’re an ass” and retreated towards the stage. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her ascending the steps. He never could help but smile at her really, but at this particular moment, she looked more radiant than ever. The red and yellow lights cast beautiful highlights and shadows on her high cheekbones as she made her way to the center of the stage, her hair a vivid scarlet instead of its usual strawberry blonde in the glow. She grinned, flashing her perfect teeth as the silver tiara was settled in her hair. Stiles was aware that Lydia was talking now, the sweet sound of her voice washing over him, but he was more focused on the way her lips moved as she spoke rather than the words she was saying. He was too caught up in the way her long lashes brushed against her cheek when she blinked, or when she would glance down. Too engrossed by her fingers curling as she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He thought that he had never been more in love with her than in this moment. 

Lydia ended her speech of thanks, and the students cheered as Scott took her hand and raised their twined fingers above both of their heads. As the applause died down, Scott led her down the steps, the first notes of Collide, by Howie Day, flowing from the speakers. Stiles watched as they descended the last few steps, an unreasonable and unwarranted jealousy blooming in his chest. They made it to the dance floor and Lydia placed one hand on Scott’s shoulder, the other finding its way into his outstretched palm. Scott placed his free hand on her back and grinned at her. They began to move in a circle in the cleared area, both smiling and laughing. Stiles could see her glancing around the room, before finally, her eyes found his. Any jealousy he had previously felt quickly melted away as he saw her asking smile. He smiled encouragingly at her, giving her a quick wink.

Stiles watched as Scott ducked his head down enough so that he could whisper into Lydia’s ear. She nodded in agreement with whatever was said, and moments later, she was twirling in his direction. Lydia laughed as she fell against his chest and pulled him toward the clearing. Students laughed and whooped as Stiles gratefully wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into another twirl around the circle, casting a knowing smile at Scott who was now standing next to Malia, flashing a subtle thumbs up. As they slowed, Lydia grabbed the lapels of Stiles jacket, the couple swaying to the music.

“Prom queen today, valedictorian tomorrow” he said confidently. Lydia’s face matched the shade of her dress, as she buried it in Stiles chest. “Do we always have to be at a school dance for me to convince you how smart you are?” he added. Lydia straightened herself to her full height, which was still tiny, and met his eyes.

“I know how smart I am, I don’t need you to convince me. I just like to hear you say it.” She told him, draping her arms around his neck. 

“Well, then I’ll be sure to tell you every chance I get.” Stiles said, kissing her forehead. The pair box stepped for a few more beats, then Stiles cast his gaze away from Lydia and to the sea of students. His eye caught on the glint of light off of Scott’s Prom King Crown. Stiles felt guilt bubble in his stomach.

“Lydia, as much as I love dancing with you, Scott deserves this dance too” he told her, flicking his head in the direction of their best friend. Lydia smiled.

“I couldn’t agree more” she said, suddenly taking the lead, turning their slow box step into an elegant twirl.

Stiles wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely was not what happened. He found himself slipping from Lydia’s grasp, unable to stop twirling, straight into the arms of Scott McCall.

“Let’s let the real love birds have a go huh?” Lydia called, the students cheering and laughing as she took her place next to Malia. 

Stiles stood still for a moment, then grinned at his best friend, bowing low.

“May I have this dance Scotty?”

Scott choked back a laugh and bowed as well.

“Why of course you may” he said. Stiles grabbed his hand and placed the other on his shoulder, Scott doing the same with Stiles. Within seconds they were galloping around the dance floor, whooping and spinning in circles. As they neared the girls again, Stiles winked at Lydia, who was in stitches from laughing so hard, clutching at the arm of Malia, who was grinning and wiping a tear from her eye. 

“Alright boys hold still, this one is for the yearbook!” someone shouted. Stiles and Scott froze, chest to chest, both laughing and breathing hard. Once the light flashed, they continued, skipping and jumping around the circle. Stiles thought he heard Lydia ask the person to send her the picture, but he wasn’t sure (she did, it was the background on her phone for like six months and she kept it on her photo board in her dorm in college). Eventually the boys split up in favor of their dates, Stiles grabbing Lydia and continuing the high energy dance, Scott doing the same with Malia. 

Soon the group of four were standing in a circle, bouncing and bopping to the beat of pop song after pop song, some that Stiles knew, some that he didn’t. It wasn’t until five notes beat out from the speakers that Stiles really got into it. His eyes went wide and he grabbed Lydia by the waist, pulling her forward until they were chest to chest, and started rocking the two of them side to side as Treasure by Bruno Mars rang through the air. Lydia threw her head back in a laugh, holding onto Stiles for dear life as they swung around.

“Oh woah, I know that you don’t know it but you’re fine so fine” Stiles sang at her, reveling in the smile that bloomed on her lips.

“FINE SO FINE” Scott and Malia chorused, skipping around like Scott and Stiles had done.

“Oh woah, oh girl I’m gonna show you when you’re mine oh mine”

“MINE OH MINE” Scott and Malia sang again, apparently sealing their places as his backup singers. 

Stiles spun Lydia in a ridiculously fast circle, her dress fanning out around her as she tried to keep her balance.

“TREASURE!” he shouted, bringing her to a halt.

“That is what you are, honey you’re my golden star, you know you could make my wish come true, if you let me treasure you! If you let me treasure yooooooou” he sang, one hand in hers, the other on her waist as he dipped them back and forth to the beat, unable to stop smiling.

“OH WOOOOOAH” Scott and Malia sang, punching the air to the beat as the first chorus came to a close. 

The rest of the song consisted of the same, Stiles serenading Lydia while Scott and Malia sang backup, dancing behind him like glorious idiots. By the end of it they were all smiling so hard that their cheeks ached, almost worse than at pictures. 

Lydia could not stop smiling, or stop touching Stiles. He constantly felt her hands on him. On his back, on his shoulder, tugging at his fingers, a tap on the ass (thank you). He was so happy and after everything that they had been through in the past three years, he honestly hadn’t thought he could be this happy again. He was still thinking about this when the intro to the last song, Ho Hey by the Lumineers seeped through the crowd, everyone slowing down and grabbing their dates. 

Stiles settled with his one arm wrapped loosely around Lydia’s waist. One of her arms was draped across his neck, her other hand settled against his chest above his heart. His free hand slithered up and rested on top of her hand, rubbing circles there with his thumb. Stiles swayed them to the music, nuzzling against her cheek. She let out a content sigh.

“Can you believe that two years ago I had to beg you to dance with me?” he asked, a laugh in his voice. Lydia huffed out a chuckle.

“Can you believe that two years ago you had that awful buzzcut?” she whispered back. Stiles made a face at her, which only caused her to giggle. 

“No but really Lydia think about it. Two years ago...two years ago you barely knew who I was, and even when you did you didn’t like me all that much”

“I was an idiot”

“Nah, you were never an idiot, I was just a spaz” he laughed.

“Was?” she asked, meeting his eyes with a playful smirk.

“Was, am, same difference. You learned to love it” he said. She chuckled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence until the bridge. The chords struck Stiles and he pulled back to look at her.

“Lydia…I love you so much. I mean, I cannot stop thinking about how we used to be, how we related to one another and how...how far we’ve come. Lydia you are the only one who remembered me. You literally pulled me back from the Underworld. Can you believe that?” he told her. Lydia looked up at him, the beginning of tears glistening in her eyes.It was then that he realized he had said three words that he had never said to her before. His eyes went wide and his mouth formed an “o”.

“Of course I did Stiles. You’re my best friend, you’re my partner in crime...you’re my person” she said, pulling him down to her, pressing her soft lips gently against his. 

“And by the way I love you too” she said with a smile, leaning her head against his shoulder and swaying again as the song came to a close. The song ended, signaling the end of the dance. The students clapped and cheered, several seniors wiping tears from their eyes as they exited their last ever high school dance. 

The pack made their way back to the jeep, Lydia and Stiles with their arms wrapped around one another. Scott and Malia, Stiles noticed with a smile, were holding hands and whispering to each other, a blush on both of their cheeks. 

They loaded themselves into the jeep and began the trek to Lydia’s house...where the real party was about to begin.


End file.
